Sandy Cheeks
Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. She is the most notable female character in the series. Sandy is a and is SpongeBob and Patrick's friend. Sandy is notable for her Texan characteristics and knowledges of Karate and science. As revealed in the episode Patrick SmartPants, and the SpongeBob special Atlantis SquarePantis, Sandy's full forename is Sandra, with Sandy just being a nickname. Description Sandy comes from the state of , but she exhibits many characteristics of a stereotypical "cowgirl" character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent, and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all". She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode Texas, in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative remarks about Texas, and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor, and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In Chimps Ahoy, it reveals that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade, and Lord Reginald. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (Squidward Tentacles,) and even a cloning device. Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate", as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in Karate Island, where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than Karate.) Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill seeking, which SpongeBob joins her in on the occasion, most notably in Pre-Hibernation Week. Sandy possesses immense strength, and is likely the strongest creature in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Mussel Beach lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In MuscleBob BuffPants, Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and an intense daily exercise routine. In that same episode, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon anchor toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. Appearance Sandy is most commonly seen wearing her suit for oxygen when she is outside her Treedome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch with an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass dome (but it does not have an oxygen tank) with a pink flower. She also wears boots with two red dots on the side of each boot. When Sandy appears inside the tree dome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt like bottom. In Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy, when her fur pelt is off, she wears a purple bra and purple panties. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. At night, she wears a nightgown. In Sandy's Rocket, she wears a light blue nightgown and is shown for a split second until the camera cut to her face. In Karate Choppers, she wears a lavender nightgown while karate chopping over the phone with SpongeBob. In Survival of the Idiots, Sandy wears a pink nightgown throughout the episode. In Overbooked, she wears a purple nightgown, while giving a presentation to her colleagues. Personality Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob, and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost as seen in newer episodes, however in older episodes she is shown to be more of a so-called "kook". For example in "Pre-Hibernation Week" she is shown to be more crazy than ever when she forces SpongeBob to play rather dangerous games, thus leaving SpongeBob to run away. She then forced all Bikini Bottomites to search nonstop for days on end looking for him, to the point when they all ran and hid from her just like SpongeBob. Another example is in "Texas," she cried several times throughout the episode because she missed Texas. SpongeBob and Patrick then made fun of Texas she was offended by SpongeBob and Patrick mocking Texas, and thus she chased both of them down. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. In Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm, she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough", only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle. In Pressure, she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves in order to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled Treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be "Dirty Dan" and "Pinhead Larry", two outlaws from her dreams. Antagonistic Side *In Texas she chased and tried to beat up SpongeBob and Patrick for "taking the name of Texas in vain." *In Pre-Hibernation Week, she played extreme sport games with SpongeBob; he then hides from Sandy, and Sandy forced every last Bikini Bottomite (even Squidward) to look for him. *In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy beat up SpongeBob and Patrick whenever they woke her up. That may be because they were interrupting her necessary hibernation and she did not know what she was doing. *In What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?, she called SpongeBob "idiot boy" when he accidentally ruined her robot. Skills Sandy is smart, athletic and talented and therefore has many skills such as: *'Karate': Of all the characters in the show who practice Karate, Sandy is the best at it; she has green gear. *'Science': Sandy has shown to have a vast knowledge of science: several episodes feature her doing experiments, as the series progressed; she did more and more science. *'Singing': Sandy is a very good singer; the episode "Texas" was the first time she was shown singing. *'Guitar': Sandy has played guitar while singing several times, also, in the episode "Band Geeks", she was the Lead guitarist of the band. *'Lasso': Sandy can throw a lasso very easily, also, in video games such as "Battle for Bikini Bottom", she has the ability to throw her lasso to catch or even break things that are far away. *'Gliding': In "Battle for Bikini Bottom", Sandy can use her lasso to glide. *'Math': Sandy is seen giving a math lesson to intelligent Patrick in "Patrick SmartPants". *'Holding Her Breath': Sandy has been seen holding her breath for long periods of time in many episodes, however after a while; she has to find an air supply for herself. *'Inventing': In several episodes such as "Chimps Ahoy" and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?", Sandy has created many useful inventions using her inventing skills. *'Driving': In the episode "To Save a Squirrel", Sandy was shown to drive a boat with the style of a jeep. *'Survival Skills': Sandy has shown to have good Survival Skills in "To Save a Squirrel". *'Sand Boarding': In "Pre-Hibernation Week", Sandy was sandboarding on "Sand Mountain", also, in "Mooncation"; Sandy was "Moon-Crater Boarding." *'Jellyfishing': Sandy is fascinated by jellyfish, the "Employee of the Month (video game)" and I Had an Accident shows her jellyfishing. Biography She was born in Houston,Numerous interviews with Stephen Hillenburg Texas, USA. In the game SpongeBob's Boating Bash, Sandy revealed that her mother once told her to "Karate them with kindness". When she was an adult, she joined a company called Treedome Enterprises. This company sent her down to Bikini Bottom. In Bikini Bottom, she met SpongeBob SquarePants while she was fighting a clam. She also met Patrick Star the next day when he tried to save SpongeBob who was at Sandy's treedome for tea and SpongeBob was all dried up because there is no water in her treedome. She has also met many other sea creatures since she arrived at Bikini Bottom. Habitat .]] Sandy lives in a huge polyurethane dome, which is known as the "Treedome". It is air-locked and contains no water, making it the only place in Bikini Bottom where Sandy can survive without her suit. Its floor is covered in grass, and features a large tree, which contains Sandy's living quarters. The Treedome also humorously includes a giant hamster wheel, among other backyardish things. As seen in the episodes "Survival of the Idiots" and "Bubble Buddy", the dome produces snow during the winter, from which it can be assumed to simulate other weather patterns as well. As seen in the episode "Wormy", Sandy has many pets residing in her Treedome, including caterpillars, snakes, crickets, mice, and birds, among others. The company that owns this and many other treedomes is the Tree Dome Enterprises Limited. Its board of directors, a group of chimps, came for an inspection in "Chimps Ahoy." Her old habitat was back home in Texas. Family *Ma Cheeks - Sandy's mom. *Pa Cheeks - Sandy's Dad. He was seen in the book Hooray for Dads!. *Randy Cheeks - Sandy's twin brother. *Rosie Cheeks - Sandy's great aunt. She was seen in Pest of the West. *Scottish Cousin - Cousin of Sandy who was seen in Stanley S. SquarePants. *Earl Cheeks and other Woodchuck Cousins - Earl is one of a least 100 Woodchuck Cousins of Sandy. *The Dark Knight - Medieval ancestor of Sandy. *Western Ancestor - An ancestor of Sandy who was seen in Saloon Door Sorrows. Relationships *SpongeBob: Sandy first met SpongeBob SquarePants when he saw her wrestling a giant clam and ran down to save her. Since then, Sandy has been one of SpongeBob's best friends, and she enjoys various activities such as karate with him. The nature of Sandy's relationship with SpongeBob is somewhat romantic. SpongeBob has brought her flowers on several occasions, and her official biography describes her as being "the apple of SpongeBob's eye (the only thing under the sea he likes better than his job at the Krusty Krab)". In "Tea at the Treedome" amorous music plays when SpongeBob recalls Sandy's words. SpongeBob's song in "Ripped Pants" has romantic lyrics. Many fans believe that SpongeBob and Sandy have crushes ''on each other. In "Frozen Face-Off", Sandy sacrifices herself to let the monster eat her instead of SpongeBob, who sacrifices himself to save Patrick, but it ate the jellybeans instead. In the "A Random Act of SpongeBob" short, SpongeBob leaves Sandy a letter (with a bouquet of flowers) calling her the "smartest, prettiest squirrel in all of Bikini Bottom" for "Surprise Sandy Day". In the video game ''Battle for Bikini Bottom, after saving Squidward from Robo-Patrick, SpongeBob and Sandy commented each other on a good job while looking flushed. A book called the SpongeBob SquarePants Survival Guide, released on November 1, 2002, has a page titled How to Survive a Secret Crush, saying that if you have a crush on someone, you have to keep it secret. SpongeBob begins to talk about him acting "perfectly natural" at the Treedome, but quickly ends, saying "I've said too much!" The biggest hint was in Truth or Square, which depicted the two getting married. *Mr. Krabs: Sandy and Mr. Krabs do not really talk to each other; however, there are a few episodes when they do talk. When they do, they seem to be very nice to each other and they never really fight. *Patrick: Patrick and Sandy have an unusual friendship but when they are seen with SpongeBob, they tend to get along very well. However, Sandy has numerously been annoyed by Patrick's utter stupidity. *Squidward: Sandy and Squidward usually get along, however there are times where Sandy is angered by him such as in "Truth or Square" in which Squidward is mistakenly blamed for stealing a walkie-talkie that Patrick "borrowed". Then in "Squid Defense", She and SpongeBob were upset at Squidward when he used karate to beat up a seemingly creepy fish which turned about to be only after Squidward to return the groceries he dropped in their earlier encounter. *Plankton: Sandy tends to dislike Plankton, such as in "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy" when he stole her fur to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula. However, they did get along in "Perfect Chemistry" as she was impressed by his lab and she knew that Plankton was planning to steal the Krabby Patty formula. *Pearl: Sandy and Pearl do not really talk to each other, but in Texas, Pearl wanted Sandy to stay in Bikini Bottom. In Bubble Troubles, Pearl helps Sandy breathe air, saying "I guess us mammals have to stick together". Video Games Sandy appears in almost all SpongeBob Video Games usually as a playable character and sometimes (rarely) as a major non-playable character. *''The Yellow Avenger ''- Sandy makes a minor appearance. *''Operation Krabby Patty ''- Sandy is an unlockable playable character; you need to jellyfish to unlock her. *''SuperSponge ''- Sandy makes an appearance as a non-playable character. *''Revenge of the Flying Dutchman ''- In Revenge of the Flying Dutchman she is a non-playable character who is seen in various parts of Bikini Bottom. First, SpongeBob does Karate with her. Then, she needs help clogging up some holes in her treedome and then she needs help getting a beehive out of her tree (SpongeBob thought it was a big acorn). In Downtown Bikini Bottom, she needs help disposing some garbage. She is later hypnotized by the Flying Dutchman and needs to be rescued along with Squidward, Patrick, Gary and Mr. Krabs. *''Battle for Bikini Bottom ''- Sandy appears as one of the three playable characters, the other two being SpongeBob and Patrick, she is unlocked in Downtown Bikini Bottom. She also fights Robo-Patrick when SpongeBob and Squidward are frozen. She also defeats the Flying Dutchman alone, when he refuses to give them a golden spatula. She is an extremely useful character, as she can do karate and use her lasso to glide after doing a double jump, swing from Texas Trailer Hitches and Tie up robots before they even get close. *''Employee of the Month ''- She helps SpongeBob and Patrick get to Neptune’s Paradise with her Rocket, but when it breaks down, they land in Bottoms Up and it is revealed that she has a friend named Cowfish Craig and knows about Oxygen Springs. *''Lights, Camera, Pants!'' - Sandy appears as one of the six playable characters, the other five being SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. *''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis ''- Sandy appears as one of the seven playable characters, the other six being SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and an Atlantian Guard, her special ability is her lasso. *''SpongeBob's Truth or Square ''- Sandy appears as a major non-playable character, one of the levels focuses on meeting Sandy in Tea at the Treedome. *''Nicktoons Unite! -'' She helps guide the heroes through some of the first SpongeBob level. At the end of the level, she explains what has happened in Bikini Bottom. She also tells the heroes that they have an agent in Jellyfish Fields (Patrick). *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island ''- Sandy appears as one of the playable Nicktoons, the others being SpongeBob, Danny Phantom, Patrick, Timmy Turner (along with Wanda and Cosmo) and Sam Manson, this is the only video game where Sandy's Karate Gear appears as an attack. *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (video game) -'' Sandy can be seen working on a treadmill with a mind control helmet in the level "Welcome to Planktopilis Minions" *''Creature from the Krusty Krab -'' Sandy can be seen in "Supersized Patty" waving to Plankton in her treedome. Trivia * Oddly (yet somewhat explainable), she is called "Arenita" in the Latin American dub of the series. "Arenita" stands for "little sand" in Spanish, making it a fairly accurate translation. *In the very last shot of "MuscleBob BuffPants," if you look closely, she has paw pads on the underside of her feet, and is the only episode to show her having them. While, in all other episodes, she just has a beige or brown surface on the bottom of her paws. * In the episode "Scaredy Pants", Sandy dresses as a pet goldfish in a bowl for Halloween (her air helmet being the bowl), which Squidward, ironically, does not understand. * Sandy was responsible for introducing Christmas to Bikini Bottom. This happened in the episode "Christmas Who?". * In the episode "Stanley S. SquarePants", an elderly Scottish relative of Sandy is shown. * In the episode "To Save a Squirrel", Sandy is shown to have a boatmobile with the design of a . * Sandy cries in "Ripped Pants", "Texas" and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?". * A package of GoGurt featuring Sandy claims she works for a company called "Tree Dome Enterprises Limited". * In Season 1, Sandy has three dots on her suit instead of an acorn. * Sandy's voice actress, Carolyn Lawrence, also voices Cindy Vortex on the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, who, like Sandy, practices martial arts. However, Cindy practices Tae-Kwon-Do, while Sandy practices karate. She also voiced Ashley Graham in Resident Evil 4. * Sandy is called "Sandra" for the first time in "Patrick SmartPants". * In Season 1 episodes, Sandy's tail is not visible when she is wearing her suit in comparison to later seasons. * Despite being established as a scientist in later episodes, Sandy is oblivious to the basic fact that sea creatures cannot survive without water in her first appearance. Although, it may be because SpongeBob told her that he likes air not knowing that she meant without water. It is also possible that she thought he was a kitchen sponge, due to his appearance and the fact that kitchen sponges do not need water. * She appeared the most in Season 8, having a total of 17 episode appearances and one short appearance. * In the live-action puppet sequence in the episode "Pressure", Sandy is represented by a toy puppet and appears to be naked aside from her helmet. * It is possible that Sandy knows the Krabby Patty Secret Formula prior to the episode Karate Choppers, but it may be more likely they were making regular sandwiches in the park. * In the episode Rodeo Daze, it is revealed that Sandy has a twin brother named Randy. * Sandy is called "Sandy Squirrel" for the first time in SpongeBob's Last Stand. * Sandy appears in the Bikini Bottom Adventures DVD cover, but does not appear in the episodes. * Stephen Hillenburg said Sandy should come from Houston because her suit reminded him of an astronaut. * Sandy is most likely older than SpongeBob due to her height and her high intelligence. * Sandy inflated in the episode "Bubble Troubles". * When Sandy cries she flushes her helmet, so she will not drown. * In the episode "Squirrel Record", it is revealed that Sandy has 100 woodchuck cousins, at least one of which is named Earl. * Sandy sings in four different episodes: "Texas", "Chimps Ahoy", "Earworm", and "Rodeo Daze". * In Karate Choppers, it is revealed that she is able to drink and gulp down hot Volcano Sauce without any reaction. * In most of her appearances, she has fur. However, in Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy, she wears a pelt. The episode might take place after Survival of the Idiots, where she lost her fur to SpongeBob and Patrick. * She is the only main character not to fall in love in an episode. Quotes * "Back in Texas, we called ice cream frozen cow juice." ("No Weenies Allowed") * "I like you, SpongeBob. We could be tighter than bark on a tree." ("Tea at the Treedome") * "I'm hotter than a hickory smoked sausage!" ("Pre-Hibernation Week") * "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" ("I Had an Accident") * "I love Karate." ("Karate Choppers") * "Stupidity isn't a virus, but it sure is spreadin' like one." ("Squirrel Jokes") * "Shoot! Looks like a twister hit this place!" ("Wormy") * "Next time I'll bring more granola!" ("To Save A Squirrel") * "Don't you dare take the name of Texas in vain!" ("Texas") * "That wasn't funny, SpongeBob; ya'll had me worried sick." ("Ripped Pants") * "Doggone it!" (Multiple episodes) * "You're mincemeat!" ("Karate Choppers") * "You're nothing but pure evil... just like newspaper comics." ("Survival of the Idiots") * "I liked you better when you were a barnaclehead!" ("Patrick SmartPants") * "SpongeBob's actin' jumpier than a rattlesnake in a pickle barrel! Wait, what?" ("No Weenies Allowed") * "He always folds his clothes before running around... in the NUDE! Something TERRIBLE must've happened to him!!!" ("Pre-Hibernation Week") * "Back in Texas, I wrangled bulls, and I wrangled worms. As far as I'm concerned, doin' em together just saves rope." ("Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm") * "What in tarnation?!" ("The Gift of Gum") * "YEEEEE-HAW!!!!!" (Many episodes) * "SpongeBob! Where are you?!?" ("Pre-Hibernation Week") * "I sure wish I had a fancy telescope. One that works underwater. That'd make me happier than a junebug at a porchlight sale!" ("Wishing You Well") * I'll be over there faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August!" ("Suds") * "Why don't you say that to my behind; that is, if you can catch it!" ("Pressure") * (IN SONG) "Wish I were back in Texas. The ocean's no place for a squirrel. Wish I was in Texas, perr-tiest place in the world, Oh No! I know that deep in my heart, I'll always be a Texas girl." ("Texas") *"Howdy y'all!" (Multiple episodes) *"SpongeBob of all the crazy things, why would you wanna live among the jellyfish? They're cold and mean and none too bright!" ("Nature Pants") *"Which one of you fellers is the REAL Dirty Dan?" ("Survival of the Idiots") *"If y'all want to be my friend, just be yourself!" ("Ripped Pants") *"It must be fascinatin' being a sea critter!" ("Tea at the Treedome") *"I'll be there faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August..." ("Suds") *"SpongeBob, you’ve been messin' with the bull, now you get the horns!" ("Texas") *"You ain't my pa!" ("Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm") *"Boy, I can't wait to warm my fur in the sun." ("Survival of the Idiots") *"How about "S" for save our skins!" ("Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm") *"Holy guacamole!" ("Pressure") *"You mean for you're chicken costumes? ("Pressure") References Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants universe